headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Kolchak: The Night Stalker: The Devil's Platform
"The Devil's Platform" is the seventh episode of the supernatural mystery series Kolchak: The Night Stalker. It was directed by Allen Baron with a teleplay written by Donn Mullally, based on a story concept developed by Tim Maschler. It first aired on ABC on Friday, November 15th, 1974 at 8:00 pm. Synopsis Robert Palmer seems to be the white Knight Senatorial candidate. However people who either run against him or try to expose his dishonest dealings begin to turn up dead: a wealthy supporter of Palmer's opponent dies in a car accident; another contributor is killed in a boating accident; when Palmer's campaign manager tries to expose him, he is killed in a elevator "accident". Among the witness to the accident is Carl Kolchak, who spies a mysterious black dog unhurt in the crushed elevator. The dog tries to attack Kolchak - who succeeds in grasping a strange pendant the dog is wearing. Another strange thing is Palmer not showing up in a TV debate with his opponent. Palmer is confronted by his secretary, who tries to blackmail him; she is injured by the same mysterious dog; later in the hospital, Palmer appears and kills her. Kolchak finds a picture of Palmer wearing the pendant-and identifies it as sign of the Evil One. Palmer's opponent is killed in a car crash-and the black dog is seen there again. Kolchak slips to Palmer's house and overhears him arguing with his terrified wife, who urges him to break the contract, but he refuses. Kolchak spies Palmer preforming black magic; Palmer admits he signed a contract with the Evil One in return for ultimate political power - even the White House! Palmer tries to bribe Kolchak with an offer of a New York press job and an offer of a Pulitzer Prize in return for favorable press stories on Palmer. When Kolchak refuses, Palmer turns into the dog and tries to kill Kolchak. During the struggle, Kolchak throws Palmer's pendant into the blessed Holy water, which dissolves the Pendant; the dog becomes a normal docile hound. At the end, Kolchak observes that Robert Palmer "disappeared" and that his wife has fled -- hopefully accompanied by a servile and faithful dog... Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Kolchak: The Night Stalker was created and developed for television by Jeff Rice. * This is the fourth and final episode of Kolchak: The Night Stalker directed by Allen Baron. He previously directed "They Have Been, They Are, They Will Be...". * This is the only episode of Kolchak: The Night Stalker written by Donn Mullally. * This is Tim Maschler's second work in television as a writer. It is his first work in the horror genre, and his only work on Kolchak: The Night Stalker. * Actor William Mims is credited as Bill Mims in this episode. * Actor Robert DoQui is credited as Robert Do Qui in this episode. * This is the third appearance of Emily Cowles. Allusions * Carl Kolchak makes reference to Gone With the Wind in this episode. This is a 1939 historical epic film directed by Victor Fleming. The film has also been referenced in the pilot episode of Scream Queen. * The concept of evil dogs wearing bling around their necks will later be explored in the 1976 occult thriller The Omen. * In the horror genre, actor Tom Skerritt is best known for playing the role of Captain Dallas in the 1979 sci-fi film Alien. Quotes * Carl Kolchak: The old cliche that politics make strange bedfellows is only too true. At one time or another, various and sundry politicians have found themselves, when it proved expedient, of course, sharing a blanket with the military, organized crime, disgruntled gun-toting dairy farmers, the church, famous athletes, the comedians... the list is endless. But there was a senatorial race not so long ago right here in Illinois. where the strangest bedfellow of all was found under the sheets. The strangest - and certainly the most terrifying... .... * Tony Vincenzo: Yeah, but nobody's so much as whispered foul play. And the authorities, apparently, are unconcerned. * Carl Kolchak: What authorities?! Listen, the-the Titanic was full of authorities, look what happened. Neville Chamberlain was an authority, look where we... The Second World War. * Tony Vincenzo: Carl, do not wax professorial. It just happens to be, uh, that's all. It's striking both sides of the political fence. That makes it obvious that it isn't motivated. * Carl Kolchak: Sure. Terrific. * Tony Vincenzo: Did you put the story on the wire? * Carl Kolchak: Sure, it's on the wire. * Tony Vincenzo: Did you insinuate anything in the elevator story? Which political party did you point your finger at? Who's gonna sue us now?! .... * Carl Kolchak: The people's candidate: fearless, energetic and independent... why can't the people's candidate be like the rest of us: timid, insecure, and lazy? .... * Carl Kolchak: I was a young man when I started waiting for the elevator, but there's two things that just can't be rushed - anyone who is paid by the hour, and an office-building elevator. .... * Tony Vincenzo: You know, I once thought about entering the priesthood--- * Carl Kolchak: Then the Inquisition ended, and all of the fun went out of it for you. .... * Carl Kolchak: Some advice for pedestrians: when you're run over by a strange dog, if you can't get his number, at least get his license tag. See also External Links * * * * * * Category:1974 television episodes Category:Allen Baron Category:Donn Mullally Category:Tim Maschler Category:Cy Chermak Category:Darren McGavin Category:Simon Oakland Category:Tom Skerritt Category:Julie Gregg Category:Ellen Weston Category:Jack Grinnage Category:Ruth McDevitt Category:John Myhers Category:Jeanne Cooper Category:William Mims Category:Robert DoQui Category:Dick Patterson Category:Stanley Adams Category:Bill Welsh Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Episodes with plot summaries